


Whumptober 2020 - 23 - Exhaustion

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 23 - Exhaustion

Ziggy pushed himself up off the hot desert sand, trying to make his way back toward the city. 

He’d gone out on a mission, teleporting to the location Dr. K assigned. And then, of course, he’d gotten into a fight with some leftover attack bots and they damaged his teleporter. 

He’d been making his way back for a couple days, having shed his shirt in an attempt to cool himself. His skin was bright red, aching as he moved. He’d found a supply kit sticking out of the sand about a day before, so he had a bit of food and water. They said they were trying to send one of the cars out to get him but he didn’t know how long that would be.

He hid behind some scrapped cars to get a break from the sun’s rays. Checking his water supply, he realized it was almost empty. He took a small sip and tried to save the extra for later. 

Sweat plastered his hair down and he used his discarded shirt to wipe his forehead. 

He tried to push himself up again but it was much more of a struggle this time around. 

He made it to his feet and continued walking, his feet almost dragging, making lines in the sand.

He felt so tired but he knew he had to get home. Once he was home he could rest. He fell forward, knees hitting the ground before the rest of him. He laid there, trying to keep his eyes open but he just didn’t have the strength.

“Ziggy?” He heard. Finally he felt gentle arms lifting him.

He wanted to open his eyes to see his rescuer but he soon fell back into the darkness.


End file.
